


addicted to the fever

by springofviolets



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bossy Lio, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Literally those are the only tags bc this is pure smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, a bit of humor, bottom Lio, top galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: Lio's biggest crime is choosing to stick to Galo in the locker room every time, listing off what needs to be done next while Galo changes and gets his gear, and then again later while Galo showers. It's frustrating! He doesn't ever need to change clothes, so why is he there! He doesn't even glance up when Galo takes his shirt off. All he does is read off the clipboard, his hair tucked behind his ears, looking entirely cool and unaffected by everything despite the sheen on his skin from the steam and warmth of the locker room.





	addicted to the fever

**Author's Note:**

> \- title is from meg myers - curbstomp.  
\- thank you to [cutcrease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutcrease) for looking this over, especially since i also owe her a fic, lol.  


Galo, believe it or not, had plans. He wasn't waiting for marriage or anything super embarrassing like that, but he did take it — dating, sex, all that stuff — seriously. He wasn't the type to go out with the team for drinks and stumble into the alley or a guy's bed afterwards; Galo was always hyper-aware of his status as Governor Kray's ward and how that reflected on both of them. Instead, he gets all his extra energy out by stomping around in cool robots and putting out blazes (and yeah, okay, some time with his own hands). It's all good, and he has no need for that to change. 

All of Galo's ideals and plans seem to go out the window when it comes to Lio.

Circumstances have changed too, of course. He no longer cares about helping maintain the squeaky-clean image of a man who's in prison for the kinds of atrocities Kray committed, and he's traded the blazes for rebuilding the city. But let Galo be clear: this is mostly Lio's fault. Basically entirely his fault. 

It's Lio's fault for acting surprised when Galo said Lio had to stick around to help, but then being the one to carry some of the heaviest duties. And it's Lio's fault for refusing the Burning Rescue uniform, sticking instead to his black pants and a fitted black sweater, because now he shivers even under the scorching summer sun. 

(He does great, though, and Galo puffs with pride for both of them when everyone sees how considerately but firmly Lio advocates for the former Burnish. Yeah, that funny feeling in Galo's chest is also Lio's fault, actually.)

Lio's biggest crime is choosing to sit next to Galo in the locker room every time, listing off what needs to be done next while Galo changes and gets his gear, and then again later while Galo showers. It's frustrating! He doesn't ever need to change clothes, so why is he there! All he does is read off the clipboard, a pen in his gloved hands, not even glancing up when Galo takes off his shirt. 

He ignores the show! Can you believe it!? 

Yeah, Lio just sits there and tells Galo what they're going to do today, his hair tucked behind his ears, looking entirely cool and unaffected by everything despite the sheen on his skin from the steam and warmth of the locker room. A bead of water rolls down past Lio's collarbone, and Galo wants to _ lick _it, and he's never felt this kind of unrestrained, unquenchable fire towards someone.

It's been like this for a week now, and Galo can't — 

Galo can't think.

"Do you do this on purpose?" 

"Go over our schedule so that you don't run off to do whatever you want?" Lio asks, looking up at him, and Galo's mouth goes dry. "Yes."

"Not that! The way you — ugh — you know!" Galo scrubs his hand through his hair. "Your whole. Look."

"I've told you, I'm not wearing those hideous orange pants you do," Lio deadpans. Galo somehow manages to be both irritated that Lio is the stupid one here and also a little turned on by Lio insulting his clothes, which probably makes him equally stupid.

"Okay!" Galo nods, mostly to himself. He's gonna have to take action, but that's okay, because he is a man of action! "Don't deck me," Galo says, and before Lio can ask why, he's falling to his knees so he's level with Lio on the bench — and then he's kissing him, Lio exhaling surprise between their mouths.

Lio's open hand comes up to press at Galo's chest. His fingers curl, but there's nothing for him to hold onto, brushing over Galo's bare skin. Galo crowds Lio further back on the bench. Lio seems to unthinkingly accommodate him, legs parting for him, mouth opening as he groans and sucks at Galo's tongue. He's burning all over, from his lips and down to his palm where he cradles Lio's chin, from his chest and further down.

"Galo," Lio gasps, tearing himself way, eyes wide and impossibly close and so beautiful. 

He strokes his thumb over Lio's bottom lip, wanting to kiss him again. "Yeah. That's my name," he says with a sigh. 

"You kissed me," Lio says.

"Yep." Galo drops his head to Lio's neck and gets a taste of the steam that was driving him wild earlier. "I reeaally like you, Lio! Wanna kiss you again, if that's okay. Also wanna suck your cock." He tilts his head back up and watches Lio's reaction. 

It's cute to watch cool, collected Lio struggle for words. "I— yes. I like you a lot, too." He threads his fingers through Galo's hair and tugs so that they're looking directly at each other. "Isn't this a little fast though?" 

Galo grins. "I don't believe in slow! You know that." He plays with one of the, like, twenty buckles Lio wears on his pants. He needs to get a head start on getting them off Lio, which is the only reason he touches _ before _asking, "That wasn't a no, right? Because I gotta tell you. I've been wondering for a bit now if your cock is as cute as the rest of you."

"Galo Thymos." Galo thinks Lio is trying to come across as indignant, but mostly he sounds like breathless. "Go ahead, then. See that it's not _ cute_."

He's barely finished speaking before Galo has his hands under Lio's shirt, sliding against his soft, smooth stomach. Lio is cool to the touch; sometimes Galo still feels guilty about this, like he played a part in the fire leaving Lio, but Galo has enough to keep them both warm. He kisses Lio's navel softly, the muscles in Lio's abdomen jumping. Galo could sit here all day doing just this, loving Lio's skin with his own. Maybe later, when they've both had their fill of each other, he thinks. 

Unsurprisingly, it takes a moment to get all the belts off, but Galo is determined, and soon enough he's eagerly pulling Lio's pants down. Lio's cock is more than halfway to hard already, arching towards his stomach when it's released. 

Okay, maybe it's not cute — it's downright pretty just like the rest of Lio is, pink and wet at the tip. He leans forward, inhaling the musk between Lio's legs as he drags his lips over the length of Lio's cock. He's soft like velvet and incredibly hot. Galo opens his mouth to taste, precome dripping onto his tongue as he gives a curious suckle to the head.

Lio exhales harshly. "_Galo_!" He pulls Galo closer, thighs squeezing around his head. 

Galo lets his cock slide deeper inside. Lio's petite, his cock plump but not overly large, and Galo finds he can fit most of it in his mouth without gagging. He sucks harder, listening to each little gasp from Lio. It's easy to get lost in this: the ebb and flow of sucking, pulling off and then sinking back down onto Lio's cock, the slightest tremble of Lio's legs.

It takes a moment for him to register Lio's hands tugging at his head. Galo pulls back off his cock, letting his lips linger in a kiss at the tip. "Hmm?" 

"I want you inside me," Lio says, voice hitching. He looks cool, but Galo can totally tell he's just as affected as he is. 

Oh. "Yeah, okay, yeah." Galo scrambles back up to Lio's mouth, kissing him quickly. Lio's hands grab at the straps on his pants, pulling him closer, and his wet cock brushes against Galo's stomach. Galo groans into Lio's kiss. "Okay. Right."

"Eloquent." Lio pushes up on his elbows, watching Galo rifle through his locker and his bag. 

Galo lets out a growl of frustration. "I can't find — I mean, it's not like I do this a lot — at all — uh."

"It's fine. Come back here." Lio reaches for him.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you," Galo says, unable to stop the whine that comes through. "I wanna fuck you."

Sitting up properly on the bench this time, he catches Galo's fingers and yanks him back. "_Come here_. You will." 

It takes him a split second to remove one glove with his teeth, and then he shoves Galo's pants down, ignoring the startled yelp he gets in response, and wraps his hand around Galo's cock. The movement is slick, and Galo looks down in surprise to see a tube in Lio's other hand. 

Hey, why does Lio have that? Is he doing other stuff with other guys in Burning Rescue? Galo doesn't think he liked any of them as much as he likes Galo, especially since they just had that whole_ "I like you" _ thing, but —

Galo's train of thought is cut off when Lio twists his fist over the head of Galo's cock. "Stop thinking so much, it doesn't suit you."

"Stop insulting me!" Galo protests, though it's hard to do when his dick is in Lio's hand. "I thought you liked me!" 

Lio's gaze softens. "I do," he says. Then, like he's reading Galo's mind, he presses a kiss to Galo's lips as he strokes him. "Relax," he murmurs between them. "I stole the lube from Meis's bag when you weren't looking."

Huh. That's more than Galo needed to know about Meis, but beggars can't be choosers. And he's definitely at the point of begging when it comes to Lio — beautiful, breathtaking Lio, who is parting his legs wider and guiding Galo's cock between them. He lets his hips follow Lio's hand, watching his cock nudge at the tiny pink of his hole. 

There's no way — shouldn't Galo have fingered him first? He's pretty sure that's what you're supposed to do. He's already made a mistake having sex with Lio and Lio's going to hate it and never want to do it again, he thinks, even though Lio is the one who grabbed his dick first, but then — 

Lio moans, quietly, pushing back against him as he holds Galo firm and steady. Galo keeps staring down in startled awe, and nearly comes when he feels Lio's body give way to him, the head of Galo's cock breaching him. 

"Oh, god," Galo gasps, strangled. Lio is so tight around him, this part of him is so warm that he never wants to leave its hold. Galo feels so close to the edge, like one movement will be all it takes for him to spill inside Lio. Jesus. He's inside Lio. He's going to fuck him. Lio's body was made for him; they were made for each other. 

Lio's pretty eyes are on him, his delicate hands threading through Galo's hair. "Is it too much? It's understandable if you come right away, though I thought someone with such a fierce, fiery soul would have more willpower, but..." Lio trails off. 

The sound that comes out of Galo is half-moan, half-laugh. He wants to bite the smile off Lio's mouth. "Shut up. I can — " He takes a deep breath and clenches all of his muscles tightly, focusing only on Lio's pink, smug face as he thrusts the rest of the way inside, hard enough to send him sliding back on the bench. "Fuck."

Lio doesn't say anything in response, but his legs wrap around Galo's back and he tosses his head with a quiet whimper. 

"You good?" he asks, a gentle murmur. 

Lio looks back at him, eyes narrowed. "Yes," he groans. "Now fuck me, Galo Thymos."

It's overeager and a little sloppy at first, Galo knows. He pays careful attention to the rhythm Lio tries to set, fucking up into him as Lio rolls his hips and ass on to Galo's cock. The next time Lio lets out a gasp, and Galo drinks it in. 

He shifts, bracing lower on one arm so he can kiss Lio again, and Lio cries out. 

"Yes, yes, there, Galo!" He moans, louder than he has the entire time, like something has finally broken the dam. 

Galo pulls back slightly, just enough to see Lio's face, and thrusts again. "Yeah?"

Lio's hands flail for his shoulders and he nods, mouth falling open. He's the most beautiful thing Galo has ever seen, and it doesn't matter that they're in a locker room when maybe he should have saved this for a bed — Lio deserves the best — because Lio is spread out beneath him, hair fanned around him like a halo, eyes bright. Lio's bare hands trace the flexing muscles in his back, his fingernails digging, and Galo burns hot all over. 

Lio chants Galo's name into his ear. There's wetness on Galo's cheeks and Lio grants him a small mercy by not mentioning it, just bringing his fingers up to brush them away under his eyes, mindlessly licking his thumb clean of the evidence. He lets Galo pant into his open mouth, gasping along with him. 

"Lio — Lio — _ ah_." He's close, so he fumbles for Lio's cock where it rests between them, but Lio's already arching, rubbing one desperate time against Galo's abs, and then his come is spurting between them on their stomachs. He clenches around Galo, a throbbing vice around Galo's cock, and everything sparks. 

Galo grabs Lio's hips tightly and buries himself himself deep as he comes inside him. 

"Lio — love you, y'know," he sighs, barely audible to himself over the rush in his head. 

He thinks he hears Lio say it back; if not in words, then in the look on his face and in the weight of his kiss.

*

Afterwards, they get thrown out of the locker room by a very irritated Remi ("I see enough of you, including your rear end, on a daily basis," he complains), and Galo tries to make it up to Lio by scooping him up and carrying him home. Lio gives only a faint protest before allowing it, and when they get to the apartment, he drags Galo to the couch with him, curling around him sweetly for another kiss.

Galo snickers into Lio's soft hair. "I can't believe you thought I was straight, buddy," Galo says, his arms tightening around Lio so he can't squirm away in embarrassment. 

Lio looks like he regrets answering Galo's question earlier. "Be quiet," he pouts, cheeks puffing. "You're ruining the afterglow, idiot."

"No, I can't let this go!" Galo insists. "First of all, Lio Fotia, I have been gay since Kray Foresight carried me in his traitorous, giant, muscular arms. But," he pauses, drawing out the next part, "you know no one's straight, right? Global warming is like, proven to make people gayer, and with the magma nearly roasting us like it had been..."

"It's what — who told you that?"

"Lucia!" His chest swells as he says it, because Lucia always uses _ him _ for her experiments and tells _ him _these scientific secrets.

"Of course she did." Lio pats Galo's cheek. "It's a good thing you're cute."

"I know!" Galo beams. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
